merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Human 0.4s
Human 0.4, also known as their scientific name homo sapiens, or their software version 0.4, were the most common species on Earth, before being outdated by 1.0, 1.2, and Hybrid Humans. Humans possessed a software number of 0.4, until June 28, 2014. On that day, most of them were upgraded both physically and mentally, which resulted in over a billion 1.0s coming into existence. Thankfully, there was an extremely small amount of humans that were not affected by this upgrade. This was due to one of these five reasons: #Those in comas #Those underwater #Those put to sleep by anesthesia and/or knockout drugs #Those under hypnosis (The fifth reason is currently unknown.) Because their "software" is 0.4, they call themselves 0.4. Taking on the appearances of normal humans, the 0.4 have varying appearances. They frequently wear things that are comfortable and functional, such as heavy jackets, leather boots, and long jeans. Female 0.4 have their hair in some kind of ponytail or braid often, to keep hair out of their faces. Each 0.4, like 1.0, takes the coding of a protoman, which are copied and pasted often. This also explains the existence of doppelgängers, although only a few of the 0.4 are vaguely aware of it. Most 0.4 are typically cold, and keep to themselves a lot. They are often haunted by their history, due to having lost someone they truly cared about to the upgrade. They are very overprotective of each other, and do not want to lose anyone else like them. 0.4 normally journey together in groups of 2-6. They do not want to travel with huge groups of people, but at the same time, they would hate to travel alone. The most frequent amount of members in a 0.4 group is three or four members, but some are known to have 5 or 6 people. The 0.4 are unable to grow older or die like they used to be, because their functioning is no longer important or relevant to the Programmers. This means all of the 0.4 are stuck at the same age as the day they missed The Upgrade, and only can be killed by Vestigivores. As a result of not being able to age, many 0.4s are still in existence by 2114, including Kyle Straker, Lilly Dartington, Eric Ortega, and Heidi Perkins. When the upgrade hit, it also effected all modern technology, such as phones, TVs, and computers. If a 0.4 tries to use any of it, it will not work, and/or a strange language they are unable to read will appear on the screens. After a 0.4 has turned on a piece of 1.0 technology, they will be chased by an invisible force called a vestigivore. If the vestigivore catches them, the 0.4 will be deleted from existence completely. Because of this, 0.4 avoid 1.0 technology. If a 1.0 turns off the technology, however, the vestigivore will disappear until the 0.4 turns the technology on again, but this rarely happens, because 1.0 do not realize 0.4 are present. Because they were not affected by the upgrade like the 1.0 were, the 1.0 are unable to see or hear any of the 0.4, and any memories of the 0.4 have been permanently erased. In addition to that, the 0.4 aren't capable of touching or interacting with the 1.0, due to a weird boundary in between 1.0s and 0.4s. Despite common belief, it is entirely possible for 0.4 to modernize their software version to 1.0. At the moment, there is only one way to do this, and that's through the use of a silos, which are filled with alien code. When this happens, one will lose all their memories of any of their fellow 0.4, or of being irrelevant. Most 0.4 choose not to do it for that exact reason, even though a small amount are tempted. Despite 60% of humans being 1.0, there are approximately a thousand or less 0.4s remaining. They form communities together, in places that are not being used by 1.0. They are constantly stealing things from 1.0 like food, and they are able to get away with this easily. There are some 0.4 that travel in separate groups, that connect with other 0.4. Their most common way of communication is through graffiti. *Kyle Straker †-Male, age 16 *Lilly Dartington-Female, age 16 *Heidi Perkins-Female, age 18 *Eric Ortega-Male, age 18 *Benson Fischer-Male, age 18 *Becky Allred-Female, age 18 *Curtis Shaw-Male, age 18 *Dwight Henderson-Male, age 16 *Ross Howell-Male, age 18 *Christine Brayson-Female, age 18 *Hailey Bell-Female, age 16 *Jacob Archer-Male, age 15 *Aaron Reacher-Male, age 18 *Leslie Weeks-Male, age 17 Kyle0.jpg|Kyle Straker Lilly0.jpg|Lilly Dartington Eric0.jpg|Eric Ortega Heidi0.png|Heidi Perkins Curtis0.jpg|Curtis Shaw Benson0.jpg|Benson Fischer Becky0.jpg|Becky Allred Christine0.jpg|Christine Brayson Ross0.jpg|Ross Howell Dwight0.jpg|Dwight Henderson Hailey0.jpg|Hailey Bell Jacob0.jpg|Jacob Archer Escalante Ganger 03.jpg|Leslie Weeks Aaron0.jpg|Aaron Reacher Category:Species Category:The Upgrade Species